


Just ask him out

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Amami is nervous about asking Kiibo out, so after school sounds better than school hours,Now or never!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Kudos: 32





	Just ask him out

there he is! Kiibo working on school article for the next school newspaper. Just typing away with hottest scoop around school ground withbhis back turned.

"Rantaro are you finally asking him out?" Kaede ask him, standing next to him, Rantaro take a deep breath "I am and wish me luck" he walks into the room, standing behind Kiibo letting him turn around "Hi Amami"   
"Hey Kiibo, what are you doing?" he grab a empty seat, Kiibo look at his screen then back to him "Just the news article, Its a assignment thats due before we print and let the other students read it" Rantaro lean to Kiibo computer screen and read it   
"Hey thats not bad, I didnt know you write this for our school newpaper"   
"Yeah, I only told Shuichi about it" he chuckle nervously and turning back to the computer   
"Kiibo can i ask you something...."  
"Sure what is it?" Kiibo look at him.

"Hey Amami!" Ouma got pulled back by Kaede, The two boys look behind them and see no one there?? 

Kaede shush him "Ouma! Rantaro is about to ask Kiibo out"   
"What the fuck took him so long to do that, I wanna see" Oma stand behind the door, seeing Rantaro hands together and Kaito walk by "Hey Rantaro!" Both Ouma and Kaede pull him to the side. Both the boys look again and see no one there. 

"Um Rantaro i think someone is calling you" Kiibo say  
Rantaro nods "Yeah but Kiibo i-"   
"Kiibo!" Kaede and Kaito pull Miu back making both of them look again and see no one???

"Rantaro is asking Kiibo out" Kaito told her

"What the fuck took him long?" Miu question

"Thats what i just said!" Ouma see Rantaro and Kiibo talking. Saihara walk pass by got grab by Ouma making him confused "Rantaro is about to ask him out"   
"Ooooh" he mouthed and see them

"Kiibo...."  
"Yes Rantaro?" Kiibo smile at him  
"Will you...Go out with me?" Rantaro fibally say the words making Kaede, Ouma, Kaito, Miu and Saihara waiting for an answer from Kiibo, Kiibo take Rantaro hand "Yes" 

A little cheering in the background which scared both of them when they see their friends 

"Fucking FINALLY!" Ouma say, Rantaro stans up "Wait you guys were watching the whole time?" 

"Well i only came to see if Kiibo want to come over to my place so we can finish our project in our english class" Saihara say, Kiibo finish up typing "I will im half way done with this paper work for my computer class" Kiibo say, Miu have her reason "Actually i just wanna ask him if he ask you out but hey you ask him already" 

Rantaro turns to him making the robot boy turn "Kiibo...You were planning to ask me out?"   
He nods "But ive been nervous about it and fear you would reject me"   
"Kiibo, I like you since 10th grade but i was kinda scared to do this" 

"Well you two are going out so whens the sex?" Miu ask  
"Whoa a little too fast there" Rantaro pat her shoulder  
"I was about to install a new invention in him" she pout, Ouma roll his eyes.  
"Okay okay, I have to finish this do you guys mind?" Kiibo shoo them out but stop Amami "Dinner this weekend? i'm open this weekend" he smile   
"Saturday sounds nice, 12pm at the new movie place?" he suggested  
"Sounds awesome okay i'll be there" he smile at him and wave him off.

The gang aside Saihara, headed to the gym and hang there, Saihara needed some extra credit in class.


End file.
